User talk:Nvander
Hey everyone, Please feel free to write in here and add your input. I Just Got Your Message On My Talk Page (I Know. It Took Me Awhile). Thanks A Lot, Man (I Assume You're Male. If Not, I'm Sorry). I Hope This Is How I Send A Response. I'm Not Use To Using A Wikia This Way. Acg452 10:15 PM, Central Time, June 4 2008. how could you put gohan in harry potter, that should belong in a harry potter fan fic anyway , this is a DBZ fan fic Daniel.c.c. 00:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I Took A Look At The AF Comic. Is Frieza's Mother Supposed To Be The One Who Looks Like The Supreme Kai? Acg452 12:38 PM, Central Time, 9 June, 2008 (Acg452's jaw has dropped) Acg452 3:18 AM (I couldn't Sleep), Central Time, June 10, 2008 Why Is The Site White Instead Of Orange? Acg452 10:26 AM, Central Time, June 24 2008 I assume you heard about Fanlib. I was thinking, maybe you could get jbbond to finish The DBZ/Harry stories on here. If you already thought of this, then you're probably smarter than I am. Acg452 11"20 PM, Central Time, August 03 2008 *Hello Nvander, it is great to finally speak with you. First off I am a huge Dragon Ball fan, I have been since I first saw the show in 2002. I want to help make this wiki perfect. I would appreciate it if I could be made a Admin here. I think I could make great contributions. I want to expand our community and members. Set up weekly, monthly and yearly awards for Best Articles or Writers. I used to be an editor at the Star Wars Fanon Wiki so I do have some experience. Please consider making a admin. I respect whatever decision you make but I believe I would be a great admin. By the way if you could please read my Dragon Ball NG article. It's my best contribution so far and I would love to hear what you think. Thank you very much. Sincerly, Chester Patrick 19:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey, my name's SSWerty. I'm a member on the normal Dragon Ball Wiki and I was wondering if I could become an Adminstrator. I feel the wiki is in need of a lot of work and I could perhaps help clean it up and possibly make it better. I am also writing my own fanfic story (Dragon Ball ST) and I wish to have it protected from vandalism and the like. If I become an Administrator, I could help make this wiki rather similar to Dragon Ball Wiki so it can look more respectable. Thanks [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC)SSWerty hey how did you put links to chapters and spilt them in different chapter and stuf Canon-friendliness issues I would like to add that I would like a better administration system. Some articles on this site disregard canon, such as this page. I would appreciate it if articles such as these can be posted with a "non-canon friendly" message at the top, so the user can make changes that can fit canon. If they do not within a month, then the page must be moved to his/her user namespace. I apologize if any of my words sound hostile; no hostility is intended. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) An Admin. I promise to follow the rules, enforce them onto others, and protect this website from vandilism if I'm an admin. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Add me a as an Administrator. Please. ''I Solemnly Swear That I Will Do Everything In My Power To:'' '''1. Protect All Wikia Pages From Vandalism. 2. Punish The Users Who Vandalize Pages 3. Keep Peace&Order Throughout The Wikia Things I Will Not Do: 1. Show Partiality To Any Users 2. I Will Not Misuse My Powers My Good Qualifications Which Are Reasons That You Might Want to Know IF You Are Making Me An Administrator: 1. I'm Very Honest 2. I'm Totally Impartial 3. I'm Very Active On The Wiki So with these reasons, please tell me here (on my talk page) if I am worthy enough to be an administrator to protect the Wiki. Please tell me soon and thanks in advance either way, even if you do or even if you don't. Yours Sincerely, 06:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Please add me as an adminIstrator I swear I will follow the rules,delete vandalizm and cursing.I will do anything to help others,protect their pages,give them advices and more.I've been on this wiki for 2-3 months and I am very adicted to it.Also,I'm honest and a great DB fan. The bad thing is that my grammar is not the perfect and while there is school,I wouldn't be able to help,just on weekends and some rare times from Monday to Friday. This wiki has only one administrator,and that is really bad for an wiki which has over 800 articles.Also,Nvander,the one who created this site,is inactive from when I first were in this wiki,so I please you to make me an Admin. Also,I would like to suggest this users to be admins: *Piccolo The Super Namek *SuperFusion *Raging gohan *SonikFan112 *Unlimated *Goku return's If you don't agree,that is okay. Thanks in advance,Raging Blast 18:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hello I Really want to protect this website. If I am lucky enough to become an administartor I will protect every artical. ''' '''I dont swear. I cannot stand vandalism I will sarifice my Fanfic if it comes to that. I am very active on this site I know almost everything about dragonball Please consider me. 18:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) HI this is unlimated and i was wondering if i Can Become a admin because after a guy name 900.500 can and vandalising peoples pages and i think a should be a admin also piccolo the super namek,super fusion and others also because i know almost everything about dragonball,z,gt and know other comics that basied dbz so please make me a admin and i got good storys and other people to i do not do anything wrong if i become an Admin i'll be the Best one! 1n4dl01d8yc127802 22:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Unlimated 21:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Unlimited question do u mind if i use the character xicor for my fanfictionSs4mott 21:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 21:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No. If you look at his contribs., he's not here anymore. PTSN's final vandalization attempt You know he's dead, right? Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 00:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) SAY WHAT!!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 00:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Not to butt in but seriously? Poor dude.(Hangingmanpeter0 09:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC)) Hello nvander it seems that you are very nice person to talk to. Please a message ay my talk. Remember my name is Vegito5 see you Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls oh.crap darn it